Many people acquire items such as souvenirs when travelling. Issues may arise while travelling with the acquired items. For example, when travelling across international borders, the rules for carrying the acquired items may be difficult to understand or follow. In addition, if traveling by plane, packing the items in bags may be challenging due to limited space, and airline fees may be relatively expensive to transport the acquired items.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.